Lost & Found
by since-september
Summary: Killian Jones travels to New York to return Emma Swan's memories – but things don't go entirely as planned. What will Killian do when Emma's trust in him becomes the key to unlocking her memories? Captain Swan.
1. Prologue: Mists of NYC

**PROLOGUE: Mists of NYC**

The mist hung over Central Park in an impenetrable haze. In the moonlight, the dense fog shone like silver, making the surroundings look surreal; distant landmarks suddenly appearing out of the haze. In the middle of the Park, in the dead of night, there was hardly a sound – a reprieve in the city that never sleeps.

A sudden noise – like the earth ripping open, ending in a crash. The sound of a body slamming against the dirt. A few birds fluttered in their slumbering nests, but no one else noticed the new arrival. After a short muttered swear, a man raised to his feet and began to walk down the closest path, the sound of his boots against the pavement echoing through the trees.

As he headed out of the Park, the lush green trees dissipated to reveal the gleaming city. The tall skyscrapers and the bright and flashing lights screamed out in the dark mist. The city still hummed with a vibrant noise even in the early hour. Suddenly aware of his new surroundings, Killian Jones smiled to himself. _Of course Swan would have gone to the blasted City. _At least he had been to the City before and might therefore have an easier time to find his way around.

Reaching deep into one of his many pockets, Killian pulled out a ring and held it out at eye level to examine it. It looked the same as before – a simple silver band, but outfitted with a roughly cut sea-green stone, two small diamonds resting on either side.

Killian walked in a circular motion, holding the ring out in front of him, until, suddenly, the stone began to _glow_, a vibrant and pulsing color in the dense fog. He smiled to himself, thankful that he was able to bargain for a special locator spell before entering the portal. Even in this world without magic, the ring from his world could still work its use. He began walking in the direction of the shining light, with the spring of hope in each step.

Finally he was _here_. Finally, he was so close to her – he could almost taste it. The memory potion felt like a weight in his pocket. He didn't know in what kind of state he would find Emma. But her family needed her – _he needed her. _He made it to her world, and his search for her was almost over.

_I will find you, Swan – I swear._

And with the tails of his leather jacket unravelling the mist around him, Killian stepped into the city street, disappearing into the dense fog with the glow of the ring in his hand – the light guiding him not only to Emma, but to something else that he had yet to name – _hope._


	2. Chapter 1: Hope, At Last

**(A/N: The first couple of chapters will follow scenes from the S3 episodes _Going Home _and _New York Serenade_, but with my own take on it. Slight AU – no Walsh. But who needs that flying monkey anyways? Read &amp; Review)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Hope, At Last**

Emma Swans' life finally felt all together – or, _almost_. She had a beautiful apartment in the City, a job that she _actually_ enjoyed, and even more importantly, the most wonderful son anyone could ask for.

_Where would she be if it wasn't for Henry?_

And yet somehow, something still felt _missing._

Emma could hardly let the thought cross her mind, for when it did painful memories of her past began to boil over. The foster homes. The family that never came. Henry's father (she didn't like to think of his name) letting her take the fall for his crime, and breaking her heart in the process. Yes, these were painful memories. Memories that Emma liked to push down and tuck neatly away whenever they started to show up.

They came in unexpected times – like now – as Emma sat down for breakfast watching her son, she was taken aback by the smile that he so nonchalantly shot at her. _So like his father… _It was strange though, because with the shot of pain, the smile also brought her warmth.

_Everyone has a past_, Emma decided, but her present was looking pretty good, and she wasn't going to let anything tear her away from it.

_Yes_, things were better as they were. Just her and Henry – taking on the world as a pair. Their own small little family. They didn't need outsiders to get in-between.

She smiled back at her son, sipping her hot chocolate and cinnamon, thinking about the ways in which Henry was both so much like her and so much _unlike_ her, it was crazy. He shared her best features; her quirks. But there was so much in him that contrasted her – and that brought out the best of her. He had this uncanny ability to find hope and optimism in everything around him.

They say mothers are supposed to teach their children, but they don't realize that it happens the other way around too. Emma was shocked by how much Henry was always teaching her.

_Hope_, she smiled. _Maybe it's not impossible… _

A sudden loud knock pulled Emma out of her musings.

Henry looked at her quizzically. "Someone coming over?"

"Uh… No…" Her brows furrowed confused by the early morning interruption. They rarely ever had anyone actually knock on their door, unless Jenkins from two floors down was confused again…

The knocking continued, turning into a loud pounding.

_Alright, alright… _Emma sighed as she got up, heading for the door, telling her son to wait at the table.

Opening the door, her hand still poised on the cool metal knob, Emma found herself extremely confused. She was well aware that New York held _all _kinds of people, but the man in front of her was something else entirely. Dressed in a black leather outfit with a dramatic V-neck that revealed chest hair, the man smiled widely at Emma and she was taken aback by his brilliant blue eyes.

_Where have I seen those before? _

It was an instant. A second that she rarely even processed, but somehow his eyes triggered a feeling in her that she couldn't put words to – like somehow she became anchored in his eyes, even just for a moment. She had never seen this man before, and yet, something in her resonated with him.

_What was this feeling?_

* * *

Killian's heart was pounding in his chest as he stood behind the closed door.

Yes, this was it. The ring still clutched in his right hand shone brightly, directing him to the apartment door. He pocketed the ring, and stood before the door, anticipation getting the better of him.

He knew that Swan wouldn't remember him. Regina had made that clear when Emma crossed the town line over a year ago. All the memories would be gone – replaced by _something_ _else_. Something that he wasn't a part of. What Killian feared most was the look that Emma would give him when she didn't remember who he was… like none of their past even mattered.

At least it would be temporary, Killian consoled himself. He had the means to return her memories, after much searching in the Enchanted Forest. But first, he was going to try a more direct route…

_Well, here goes nothing…_

His hand trembled as he began to knock, but then he continued in a fury, hoping beyond anything that she would be home, that he was just moments away from seeing her face…

And before he even had a moment more to think, to miss her, to worry – the door opened, and there she was, standing in her pajamas looking at him with a curious expression.

_Relief._

Killian's whole body flooded with it. How he missed her face. He broke into an ecstatic smile and looked into her eyes studying the pale green color that he so missed.

"Swan. _At_ _last_…."

He knew it would feel wonderful to see her again. But he didn't expect it to feel _quite _like this – like somehow his world was ending and re-starting all in that moment.

He began to walk towards her, to enter her apartment – to give her the memories she didn't even know she was missing, when Emma reached out an arm to stop him.

"Whoa…do I know you?"

And there it was – the look that he was fearing. She didn't remember him or anything that there was (or could have been?) between them.

_Time to rectify that. _

"Look," Killian began. "I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. _Your_ _family_ _is_ _in_ _trouble_."

"My family's right here," Swan looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you?"

"An old friend," he responded, carefully choosing his words. "Look, I know you can't remember me, but…" Killian looked intensely into her eyes with meaning, praying that what he was about to do would work "… I can make you."

Reaching towards her, he leaned forward and planted a rough kiss directly on her lips, still slightly open in shock.

And for a fraction of a second, Killian forgot entirely about the reason he was kissing her, and let her lips remind him of the kiss they shared a year ago in Neverland… the kiss where Emma knew who she was and who she was kissing. Back when he was still figuring out what the hell was between him. The kiss that spoke of undisclosed passions… of possibilities yet to come. The kiss that made him decide once and for all that this girl was not someone he could give up on. That she had already held his heart in her hand, whether she knew it or not.

But that fraction of a second closed with a sudden blinding pain as Emma kneed him painfully in the groin and pushed him harshly back.

"… _The hell are you doing?"_ She shouted.

Against the wall, grunting in pain, Killian looked at her with sadness.

"A long shot. I had to try. _I was hoping you felt as I did_." He struggled to keep the bitter disappointment out of his voice.

"What you'll feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops," Emma threatened angrily.

"Look," Killian raised his hand in defence, "I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. _You_ _have_ _to_ _remem_…"

And with that, she slammed the door in his face, not seeing the look of despair that crossed his eyes.

_Well, that could have gone better…_

* * *

With the door closed, Emma's mind reeled over what just happened, trying to find any logic in what the man said. What he said was crazy. _Her family needed her? _And yet he knew her. There was definitely a look of recognition that flashed in his eyes as he said her last name…

She wanted to write him off as just a crazy person. A stalker, perhaps. She could still feel his lips roughly placed against hers. And yet… somehow that didn't sit quite right with her either. He may be completely insane… but…

_Why was she hesitating? _

"Who was that?" Henry asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs." But something clenched in her stomach, telling her that wasn't totally the case. "Come on, let's eat," she walked back to the table and took a seat across from Henry.

Emma went about her Sunday like normal, following the routine that she and Henry had so easily fallen into. But her mind kept slipping back to the man in leather and his strange presumptions that he knew her and that she had a family who needed her… Her heart clenched at that idea. A family outside of Henry was not something she let herself consider. Not anymore.

Her hands raised to her lips, remembering the kiss. It _was_ assault. It was unasked for. She should feel angry, and taken advantage of. And she _did_ – but there was also another strange feeling in between the layers… it felt _familiar. _Not the assault part, but the kiss itself. She could swear she had felt those lips against hers before.

_But, that's not possible_, she told herself.

Regardless of how she tried to shake the incident off, the image of the man at the door still wouldn't fade from her mind.

* * *

Killian strode away from Emma's apartment in bitter disappointment. That hadn't gone at all how he imagined. He knew she wouldn't remember him, and he knew the kiss was a long shot – but he had hoped that she would have at least heard him out.

_Time to make another plan. _Killian's right hand flexed anxiously as he desperately tried to think of someway that he could convince Swan just to give him a chance – to listen to what he had to say. He needed to get to her. To break down those walls that she held so close.

_But how?_

A thought flashed through his mind, and his face broke out in a large smile. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring again, the light now shining as he faced another direction. He knew it was somewhere in this city… he'd been there once before…

_Time to remind Swan of her past._

* * *

Emma had a successful day. She spent time with Henry, ran some errands, and even finally finished up a work thing that had been dragging on.

_Emma Swan always catches her man. _

She smiled, and headed into a restaurant to meet up with a friend for some celebratory drinks. She didn't have many close friends here in the City, but Emma met Lily shortly after moving into the apartment. She appreciated Lily's take-no-shit attitude and vibrant demeanor. They didn't hang out much, but they caught up every couple of weeks, determined to fit a girls-night into their equally busy schedules.

Drinks and dessert commenced, the two women laughing gregariously at each other's humorous stories they had saved up to tell one another.

As Lily slipped off to the bathroom, Emma pulled out her phone to check if there were any missed texts from Henry. The movement of a chair prompted her to look up, but instead of Lily's return, the man from earlier that day was sitting across from her, looking out-of-place in his leather outfit as ever.

"You!" Emma hissed. _What was he doing here!? _She had done her best to desperately forget the whole incident all day…

"I can explain," the man interrupted, looking eager.

"You are a stalker!" She berated herself for thinking that there was any other possible conclusion. He was a stalker, and now he was ruining her girls-night-out. _What did she get herself into?_

"Don't scream," the man said, probably taking into account the wild expression in her eyes. "Just hear me out. I don't do this very often. So treasure it, love." _Love? _"I've come to apologize…"

_Here we go… _

"For trying to kiss me?" Emma's lip twitched, still feeling the pressure from before.

"I was simply trying to jog your memory," the man explained nonchalantly, like that explanation made perfect sense.

_Okay, enough. _

"It's time for you to go. _Now._"

He didn't move, and looking at her intensely, with his too-blue eyes, he continued.

"Your parents are in great danger, Emma."

Emma scoffed. "You really have no idea what you're talking about."

Emma immediately felt her walls go up.

_Parents? Clearly, this guy has the wrong person. _

"'Cause you think you're an orphan? Because that's haunted you your whole life?" Emma's gut clenched. _How could he know that? _"I'm here to tell you everything you believed is _wrong_." Her heart skipped a beat.

"You don't know me," Emma stated with meaning, a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof. Take a gander," he handed her a small piece of paper with an address scratched on it. "Here's an address. If you want to know who _you really are, who your parents are_, go _there_."

Emma broiled with anger.

_How dare this man strut in and act like he knows her and that she has a past… and a family… _

Her heart hammered in her chest wildly.

"Leave. _Now_," she seethed.

* * *

Killian crossed his arms, staring resolutely at Emma. He had to make her believe...

_At least get her to give him a chance. _

He pointed back at the piece of paper. "You've been there before. A year ago. You just don't remember…"

_Something in her must realize that something is missing…_

"A year ago I was in Boston. Till a fire destroyed my apartment and I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my son."

Killian sighed, _she really believed it… _

"Regina really did a number on you…"

Emma's eye's flashed at him.

"You're a crazy person. Or a liar. Or both," she hissed.

Killian rolled his eyes, _this was getting ridiculous. _

"I prefer dashing rapscallion," he hummed looking in Swan's eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face."

Killian laughed internally. It really was the same old Swan, even if she couldn't remember…

"You don't believe me," he stated. Leaning in closer and lowering his voice, he whispered, "Try using your superpower…" He saw Swan's eyes widen at the statement. "Yep, I know about that. _Use it. _See that I am telling the truth…

Her eyes probed him, pale green on blue. Killian stared her straight on, determined to make her see that he was telling the truth.

Emma sighed in resignation, "Just because you _believe _something is true, does not make it _real_."

"Maybe. Maybe not. _I know you, Swan_. You sense something's off," He could feel her eyes on him defensively, but he was certain there was something in there that wanted to see if this was the truth. "Go to that address. Take a chance. _Then you'll want to talk._ When you do, I'll be in Central Park. By the entrance of the Zoo. Don't do it for me. Or you. _Do if for your family. They need your help_."

And with that, Killian got up and strode out of the restaurant. Now it was all in Swan's hands… He could only hope that her curiosity would get the better of her and that she would follow his lead to that address. He was fairly certain she would. Knowing Swan, she would sense that there was something off.

But still, his stomach clenched in anxiety, torn between worry and hope.

_What if she doesn't come? What if he fails? What if she never looks at him without distrust again?_

* * *

Emma got back to her apartment later that night. She had pretended with Lily, and later, with Henry, that everything was alright. But in her head the man's words in his husky British accent reverberated in her skull…

_Do it for your family…_

He was crazy – insane – totally out of his mind. But somehow, he really did believe what he was saying… believed that she had some a family that needed saving; that she had memories she had forgotten.

She scoffed, even at the thought of it.

But, as she laid down in bed that night, she couldn't help but feel an aching curiosity deep inside of her.

_What if? What if?_

In the dark, she reached her hand over to her bedside table, feeling the piece of paper she placed there before going to bed.

That mysterious address.

_Why not_, Emma decided, rolling over in her bed. It was a lead, like any of her jobs. And it was worth checking out. At least it could help her determine if this unsettling feeling that was tugging at her heart held any weight…

Emma slipped off to sleep, her thoughts and dreams distorting into images of a family, somewhere far away that desperately needed saving…


	3. - A Birthday Candle -

**_A BIRTHDAY CANDLE_**

It's not every day that a child turns eight. But for Emma Swan, it was easier to tell herself that it was just another ordinary, normal day. It was nothing to get her hopes up about. But even as she told herself this, she couldn't help the idea of hope escape her. _What if_ they celebrate her birthday? _What if _she actually gets presents? _What if _she finally finds a family to adopt her?

_Too far, Emma. Don't go believing in fairy tales._

It was an unfortunate truth that even in Emma's eight short years her hopes were always quickly dashed. From foster home to foster home, she just always seemed _unwanted_. The word sat awkwardly in her mind and grew like a balloon until she feared it would pop.

_Unwanted._

Like how her parents never wanted her…

She pushed the idea deep down and exhaled loudly, deciding that there was nothing that she could do but face the day.

_One day at a time._

Getting off of the creaky bed of the new social services home she was staying in until she could be placed into yet another a foster family, Emma padded her way silently to the common room.

She was small for her age, and adults always seemed to assume that she was younger than she was. The kids knew better. Though she was still small, and her long soft blonde hair that rippled over her shoulders spoke of innocence, she had long since lost the sparkle in her eye that showed hope. Her pale green eyes were hesitant, and withdrawn. It made her look older than she was. _She'd been in the system too long…_

Entering the common room, Emma felt invisible. New home. New children. Kids who had also been in the system a long time and didn't know how to convert their pain into anything positive.

Emma wasn't a shy girl. But she was quiet. She liked to thoughtfully observe people from afar first to see if she dare let them closer to her. She was a pretty good judge of character and could instinctively know a person's authenticity. The few kids in the room all ignored her. She sighed and continued to walk on, exploring the new place.

It was just like every other social services home she had been too. A waiting room – a pen – of hurt and broken children just hoping for their happily ever after – for parents, for a family, to take them in and to show them the love they all so craved.

_But happily ever afters don't exist. _

Yes, Emma convinced herself that she was right, this birthday was going to be just like all the other birthdays had been. Empty. Family-less. She saw herself like a balloon whose string had been let go, as she floats away into the sky, untethered, lost, traveling into the mist.

A knock on the wall behind her pulled Emma out of her reverie.

"There you are Miss Swan…"

It was Mrs. Reynolds. One of the caretakers. Her hair was pulled up in a severe bun, but she had a nice smile that reached all the way up to her eyes.

"A little bird told me it was your birthday…" She smiled sweetly, and pulled out from behind her a small plate with a cupcake on it, a single blue candle shoved into its white icing. She pulled her other hand into her pocket and produced a lighter and lit the candle into a brilliant orange flame. The light flickered against the walls of the narrow hallway.

"Here you…"

Seeing Emma's sad face, her bottom lip starting to quiver ever so slightly, Mrs. Reynolds stopped and bent down to look the girl closer in the eye.

"… I know it's not much. I'm sorry, dear. But still… it's all yours. _Make a wish_," she prompted her.

Emma closed her eyes tight, her heart pounding in her chest, and then, in one swift motion, she blew the candle out.

Alone, sitting on her bed with the cupcake in hand, still with the blown out candle shoved in the top, Emma thought about the Mrs. Reynolds gesture. It was one of the kindest things that anyone had done for her in… _awhile_. But the ache in her heart had only been momentarily lessened.

_If a birthday candle represents our hopes and wishes, why do we blow it out? _

The wish she had made still resounded and echoed in her head…

_I want to be found…_

In Emma's mind, _found_ meant so much more. _Found_ implied that her little lost balloon could be returned to its owners. It insinuated that she was _lost_, not _unwanted. _

But that moment of hope was gone. The flame was now out.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first "flashback" chapter. I am _really_ excited about writing these. Please Review - I would love to know your thoughts!) **


	4. Chapter 2: Here Goes Nothing

**(A/N: This is the last chapter that will semi-follow the events of the episode - promise! Please read &amp; review)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Here Goes Nothing**

Emma followed the address and found that it led her to an apartment not far from hers. It had been easy enough for her to get into the apartment without a hitch. A little pick at the lock and she was in. She didn't know what she was expecting – but it wasn't this. It looked like any regular apartment. Emma looked back at the paper clenched in her hand. The address was right. She frowned.

_Why did he bring me here?_

But upon looking up, her eye caught the dream catcher hanging in the window.

She felt like all the breath got knocked out of her. Unexpected emotions rushed at her from all directions. She walked up towards the window in a trance-like haze and held the dream catcher out in front of her, touching each of its sinewy threads in a reverie.

"Flypaper for nightmares," she whispered to herself. "_Neal._" She said his name out loud - _needed to _say his name out loud.

_After all this time… he was here in the City. Only a neighborhood away from her and Henry._

_Why did the man send her _here_ of all places?_

Spotting a pile of unopened envelopes on the coffee table, Emma picked them up, confirming her suspicions. They were all addressed to _Neal Cassidy. _

She could hardly breathe. The room was closing in around her.

Emma focused on breathing in and out, trying to control her emotions like Mrs. Reynolds tried to teach her all those years ago. She was never very good at it though… But it helped, even a little. Her head became clearer, and she began to focus on the task at hand.

Looking around for anything else of significance, Emma saw a small camera laying on the corner. It looked similar to one that Henry had a few years ago. The one he lost.

She picked it up, nostalgic, when her heart nearly caught in her throat. The camera strap didn't just _look _like Henry's, it _was _Henry's.

_H-E-N-R-Y _was carefully stitched on the strap in red thread. Emma remembered finding it for him a few years ago.

"That's not possible…" she stated out loud, her voice echoing through the empty apartment.

_How the hell was it here, of all places?_

Confused and angry, Emma determinedly put the camera into her bag and exited the apartment without another look. Her heart hammering in her chest, she made her way straight into the heart of Central Park. Somehow _Neal_ was behind all of this, and she wasn't about to let him get away with it.

* * *

Killian was lying on a bench in the middle of the Park, watching the entrance of the zoo, hoping at every moment that Swan would arrive.

He was getting jumpy. He _needed _this to work.

He fiddled with his prosthetic hand, doing anything to distract himself. He put the cards in Swans hands for a reason…

_She will come, she will come_. He spoke it to himself like mantra.

After what felt like _days _of waiting (though in reality he supposed the time was likely much shorter), he saw a flash of blonde hair and determined eyes searching for him in the crowd of people.

He jumped up and walked over to her, relief and hope drowning him in an instant.

_He was finally about to get his Swan back…_

"Swan, I knew that would work," he called to her as he came closer. "It's good to see you again."

"Why didn't you tell me it was Neal's place?" Emma's voice was harsh like acid.

_Ah, maybe it's not _quite_ over…_

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly," Killian stated, his brows furrowing. "You never would have gone if I had."

"What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?" Emma was erratic, the wild look in her eyes met his begging for truth.

"I've already told you, I'm not here because of Neal," Killian sighed and continued. "I'm here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke."

He had to make this clear. He had to get through to her.

Emma's eyes met his in disbelief and almost pity. Killian nearly cringed, his heart shattering at the sight.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Emma exclaimed. "My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like!?"

"Like a mad man, I'm sure." Killian frowned. "But it's _true_. Your parents _need you. _You're the only one who can save them." Of _course_ she thinks he is crazy. He sighed, angry at the turn of events. "If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?"

_Nothing was adding up…_

"Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it," she explained, pulling out a camera strap that had _HENRY _embroidered on it. "_How?_"

"Don't you see?" Killian said, starting to get excited. "That is proof of what I am saying… Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year!"

"Not good enough," Emma stated, her lip set in determination.

_God, this woman can be infuriating…_

"I want answers. _Real ones," _she continued.

_Here we go…_

"There's only one way you'll get those," Killian reached into one of his deep pockets of his coat, extracting a small blue vial that held the memory potion. "Drink this," he held the vial out for Emma.

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? _No, thank you_!" Killian's heart clenched at the word _crazy. _

And for one second, a feeling of despair ran through him.

Emma is Storybrooke's only hope. She _had_ to believe.

"It will help you remember everything you have lost." Quickly, he tried to find a way to convince her. "If one small part of you sense that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out if I'm right? What do you say, love? _Take a leap of faith. _Give it a go…"

Emma leaned closer to him, and for a fraction of a second, he thought that she might take the vial out of his hands. But then he felt the cold steel against his right hand as she handcuffed him to the bench.

"Call me _love_ one more time and you'll lose the other hand."

Warning signals rang in his head.

_Oh, god…_

"Swan, what are you doing?" He could feel his voice, desperate and raw – _why is she doing this?_

"Making sure that you never bother my son and me again." Emma whistled and two police officers turned the nearby corner and approached them at the bench.

"This is the guy," Emma stated. "The one who assaulted me…"

"It was a kiss," Killian begged for them to see reason. It was just a _kiss_. An attempt to restore her memories…

"There. _He confessed._" Emma almost had a smile on her face.

She turned to leave, and Killian desperately shouted after her, ignoring the police officers giving him his rights.

"Swan! Please – you are making a mistake! A terrible, terrible mistake. _Swan_! _Your_ _family_ _needs_ _you_!"

But by then she was gone, and Killian watched her back fade off into the distance as she strode away, her blonde hair moving against her shoulders.

_What the hell was he going to do now?_

* * *

Emma knew that she made the right decision. As soon as Henry's name got pulled into the picture, her defenses skyrocketed. She still wasn't convinced that Neal wasn't involved.

_What a day…_

She had a head throbbed as the rolodex of images from that morning kept replaying over and over.

There was a part of her – a very _small _part that felt a bit sorry for the man. She knew that he was crazy – but she also was convinced that he believed everything he said. She hoped he fared well in jail. But she also hoped that he would stay the hell away from her and her son.

She already had a hectic life – she didn't need a dollop of _crazy_ added to it.

Emma sighed… as much as she didn't want to admit it, there was something about that man. Maybe it was just because he saw her as having this great purpose and having a family out there that needed her – that she was more than just a mom and a bail bondswoman. But there was something in his too-blue eyes that she didn't want to fully meet, and she couldn't quite place what that was.

She had the right to be on the defense though, she told herself. After the stalking, and the kiss, and then _Neal's apartment. _

Emma still wasn't ready to think too much about that. It had been _twelve years_. Twelve years, and somehow that memory of Neal still tortured her heart. The only man she ever loved and he hung her out to dry and tore her heart in two.

_Never trust again, _that was her mantra.

Of course, Henry broke down her barriers every day and was always helping her to believe the best in others.

_But it wasn't easy. _

As she walked Henry home from school, she found it was a relief to have him near her after the events of that morning.

_Emma Swan and her kid. _

They belonged together. She would do anything to protect him. Thoughts of Neal flashed at her again. Did Neal even know about Henry? Did he _steal _the camera?

_Best not to think about it… not now._

But the weight of the camera, still resting in her purse, made it nearly impossible to forget.

Henry ran inside their apartment ahead of her, and Emma took the time alone to open up her purse, with the intention of pulling out the camera again and deciding what to do with it. _Give it back to Henry? _She was oddly hesitant, not wanting the camera around to remind her of where she found it. _But it was his…_

But as she reached inside to grab the camera, she noticed an envelope that hadn't been there earlier in the day.

_What the..?_

Opening in up, Emma saw a handful of pictures…. Pictures of her and Henry. Of moments and locations that she was sure as hell that never happened. Them in front of a town sign that said _Storybrooke. _Them about to board a flight from Boston to New York. Them sitting together on a small quaint dock.

_They never did any of this…_

Ice flooded her veins.

_How could this be?_

She needed more answers. And _now._

* * *

Killian's hope was nearly all out. He was sitting in this dingy holding cell in the middle of New York City with a dozen other men who he could have sworn worked for Blackbeard back in the day.

He knew how to handle himself, but this was a land he was still trying to get comfortable with. All rules were off.

Things with Emma had gone… _badly. _To say the least. He had no idea how long he would be locked up, or how he would be able to convince her upon his release. _If he fails, everyone from the Enchanted Forest could be in serious danger… _

He groaned. This wasn't just about him. This was about Emma's family and their entire kingdom…

_Something had to be done. _

His only hope was that Swan would eventually find the pocket of pictures that he placed in her bag and that curiosity would get the best of her.

Just then, a surly guard walked in and looked him up and down.

"Pirate-man," he said, taking in Killian's outfit with a mocking tone, "Come with me."

Killian followed the guard into the lobby, where he was told that someone paid his bail and he was released.

_Swan, _Killian's face broke into a wide smile.

And sure enough, as he exited the building, rubbing his wrist where the handcuffs had cut in, there was Swan pacing near the entrance.

_At last…_

* * *

Emma practically jumped the man when he exited the jail building.

"Hey. We need to talk…" she said, bee-lining it towards him, her heart pounding in her chest.

_She needed answers. Now. _

"I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage, Swan," the man said, with a large smile on his face and his too-blue eyes distracting her.

_No, Emma. Focus on what's at hand. _

She thrust the photos under his face.

"What the hell are these?" She flipped through the photos, showing the man the pictures. "_We never did any of this…"_

The man gave her a knowing look. She felt her barriers go up further.

"So you believe me, then," the man stated, his eyes twinkling.

"_I don't know…_" Emma felt her mouth say. Backtracking she stated, "You could have photoshopped these pictures…"

"Photoshopped?" the man said, confused.

"Faked." Emma stated, exhaling loudly with the sudden understanding that if these images were faked than this man was certainly not the one behind it.

_Nothing was making any sense…_

"If you think these are forgeries, then why'd you spring me from the brig?" the man said, looking at her carefully, his blue eyes probing her green ones. "As much as you deny it, deep down, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I am right."

Her stomach clenched. _No_, she didn't know that he was right. But what she did know what that something wasn't making sense here…

She pursed her lips. "_It's not possible. _How can I forget all of this?" she motioned to the pictures.

"I promise you… there's an explanation…"

"Not one that'll make sense," Emma whispered, mostly to herself.

And then the man reached deep into his pockets and extracted that blue vial again, holding it out to her.

"If you drink _this, _it will."

* * *

Killian's heart was hammering in his chest.

_She was so close. Believe, Swan… believe…_

Emma was looking carefully at him, and then back to the vial that he held out in front of her. He could tell that she was seriously contemplating whether or not to drink it.

Killian understood what it looked like. But he also knew that she sensed something was wrong… and would eventually follow through to find out what that was. Emma Swan was never one to be apathetic.

"Do you trust me?" Killian heard himself ask, looking up carefully into her pale green eyes.

"…_No,_" Emma whispered.

Killian's stomach clenched.

"… You know this isn't right though. _Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do._"

Emma dropped her gaze to her feet, a curious expression crossing her face.

"Henry always says that…" she whispered.

Killian smiled. He always knew he liked that kid.

"Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to your boy…"

Emma eyes snapped back up to his, a look of determination crossing her face. She grabbed the vial out of Killian's hand, and popped open the top.

Killian smiled in gleeful anticipation.

"_What_ _the_ _hell_," Emma whispered to herself, and then downed the liquid in the vial.

Killian could feel his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

_He was about to get his Swan back. _


	5. - In His Footsteps -

_**IN HIS FOOTSTEPS**_

The landscape was dark and ominous, and though it was only midday, the deepening clouds seemed to point to a brewing storm. The humidity and the air pressure made it hard to breathe, and as a small group of people stood together on the shoreline, many of them pulled uncomfortably at their formal clothes, looking up into the sky with hesitation.

Fifteen year-old Killian Jones stood stoically on the rocky shore, apart from everyone else, his eyes fixed on a small boat at the shoreline.

_Let the rain come_, he thought bitterly as he clutched firmly on the ring in his fist, his fingers beginning to toy absent-mindedly around the sea-green stone set in its front.

His brother, Liam, nineteen, walked over and stood next to him. Looking at his brother, Liam frowned, and awkwardly reached forward and put his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"It will be okay, little brother. In time."

Killian shrugged in response, not moving his eyes from the shore.

The ceremony began, and one of the elders stepped forward to the boat and, using the torch in their hand, lit the body that lay in the boat, carefully wrapped in linen, into brilliant flames.

As they pushed the boat into the endless sea, the flames engulfed its entirety, a blazing red ball that contrasted with the dreary grey that the sky projected all around.

_Grey and red. Grey and red._

Killian imagined the red flames lighting up his face and being somehow projected from his soul.

_How could he go on with his life? How could he move on from this very moment?_

Eventually, only the two brothers were left on the rocky shore staring off at the now distant flames, everyone else having run to their prospective homes with a fearful glance at the darkening sky. Liam and Killian stood side by side as the clouds finally burst, releasing its pent up rain upon the brothers. Liam looked up at the sky, feeling the water upon his face, and finally, after nothing but silence, spoke to his brother in a raw voice.

"Brother…"

No response.

"_Killian._"

He looked back at him, their blue eyes, so similar, finally meeting each other. Liam looked into his brother's eyes trying to read him. Though his eyes were red and his face wet, it was impossible to tell what were raindrops and what were tears.

"You are all I have left, Brother. Please, come. Let's go on inside…"

Killian nodded, and with one final look out into the dreary and stormy waters, the flames now the smallest flicker on the horizon, he followed his brother back home and into their small cottage.

The cottage, usually small and cramped, somehow felt spacious and empty after all the events. They stuck to the table, both the brothers refusing to let their eyes wander into the kitchen – into _her _area, lest the reminder that she was now gone struck them a new.

Killian looked up at his brother with questioning eyes.

"Now what?"

Liam smiled.

"We continue on, brother. Mother's passing - ," Killian cringed at Liam's ease of saying the words, " – doesn't change any of that. I go back to my place in His Royal Highnesses Navy, and you finish up with what you have here, until you are ready to move on and do something else."

Killian's brow furrowed, uncertainty plaguing him.

Liam continued, "You know – between you and me – I've heard rumors of late that I am going to be promoted soon. _Lieutenant_! And then maybe, one day – _Captain_. Think about it, Killian. All the adventures I will see!" He stopped and looked and his brother with a sudden thoughtfulness. "… Actually… Killian, maybe you want to consider joining me…."

Killian's eyes lit up.

"You mean it? _Really?_"

"Well, I don't see why not. Jones blood is made for the ocean. And I do believe there may be a mate position open soon… and I could put in a good word with His Royal Highness…"

"Oh, like you have met His Royal Highness," Killian joked half-heartedly.

"I did see him!" Liam insisted.

"From afar, maybe."

"It still counts!"

Killian rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think, brother?" Liam asked. "Come with me?"

Killian looked around the cottage. This small cramped space that he has spent all of his life in. But somehow, with his mother now gone, this walls didn't welcome him like they used to. Her presence, or lack there-of, still seemed the fill the areas it used to. It haunted him. He couldn't go back. He didn't want to.

He felt the outline of the ring in his pocket. The one thing his mother left to him specifically, for she knew he would take care of it, and that he would give it only to someone who was worthy of wearing it. Somehow, Killian couldn't help but attach the weight of the ring and its cold metal band with the hopes and dreams that his mother had for him.

_He didn't want to let her down. _

He looked back at his brother, and his eager eyes. And Killian knew that whatever lay ahead for him, deep inside all he really wanted to do was follow in his brother's footsteps.

He looked up to Liam, admired Liam, wanted to be seen by Liam. And now, he was the only family he had left.

Killian smiled widely at his brother.

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world." _


End file.
